


Bake

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [45]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Edging, M/M, Spanking, Vibrators, kinky baking, paul hollywood - Freeform, role play, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Wade helps Peter be the best baker he can be.





	Bake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QQI25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/gifts).



> Oh my goodness I missed writing these kinky little shorties! My contribution to the Spideypool Prompt Bang is finally done and posted with gorgeous art by Bexorz and SpaceTrash(desolatehappiness), so I'm back to regularly posting Domesti-kink and In The Good Old Summertime again. Hooray!!!

Peter sighed happily as he tilted his risen dough out onto his lightly-floured counter. It smelled, he imagined, like what cocaine must smell like to people who enjoyed cocaine. Heaven. He lovingly flopped it into a vague rectangular shape and began pounding on it with his knuckles, knocking it back. He was so engrossed that he didn’t notice Wade in the kitchen until he was standing across the counter from him.

“Tell me about your bake.”

Peter looked up and took in the very un-Wade-like button-down shirt he was wearing, opened one more button than was remotely necessary. Wade was wearing an expectant, almost stern expression.

Oh! Peter gasped with excitement when he realized what game they were playing. Wade raised an eyebrow at him, and Peter cleared his throat, trying to seem nervous and star-struck.

“Um, well, it’s just a basic white bloomer. I’m knocking it back before the second prove.”

Wade nodded, sagely, pursing his lips. “So you’re about to shape it, then?”

“Yes,” Peter replied, eagerly. “I’ll do four diagonal slashes on top to release the steam, but otherwise I’m keeping it simple.”

And then, Wade did an utterly perfect impression of Paul Hollywood’s “you’re going to fail and I’m going to watch” expression. Seeing that look on his big sweet man’s face – whew. Peter licked his lips.

“Is that,” Peter stammered, trying to seem unsure, “should I not--?”

Paul!Wade shook his head, smiled mysteriously, and sank down beneath the counter. Peter giggled as he watched his boyfriend army-crawl away to try to maintain the magical disappearing effect.

What fun, he thought, shivering with pleasure at his honey’s surprise performance. Wade could improve on anything, even something already as wonderful as baking. Peter deftly rolled the dough up, nice and tight but not too tight, tucked the ends under and set it on his baking sheet. He was carefully rolling the shaped dough to make sure the seam ran exactly along the bottom, when he suddenly stopped. How far, he wondered, would his pretend Paul Hollywood take this whole stern-bake-master thing?

Only one way to find out, he thought as he rolled the dough so that it was just lopsided, the seam almost off of the baking sheet. An hour later, he cut the slashes in the top of the springy dough, misted it with water, dusted it with flour, and popped it in the oven.  When the timer finally went off, Peter pulled the tray out of the oven and turned around to find, sure enough, Wade waiting with his shirt unnecessarily unbuttoned.

A thrill ran up and down Peter’s spine as he set the loaf on the counter under the master baker’s discerning eye. He quickly transferred it from the baking sheet to the cooling rack, then stood back, waiting to be judged.

Wade had watched him do a lot of baking at this point in their relationship. He had become an excellent baker of cookies, and he was a great help with other desserts, but he left bread to Peter. He always seemed to listen when Peter nerded out about color and shape and texture and the chemistry of dough, but there was a chance that he wouldn’t catch the deliberate imperfection of this loaf.

Paul!Wade picked up the loaf, seeming not to care that it was piping hot. He flipped it over and expertly tapped on the bottom to see if it was soggy, which made Peter very proud – he really had been paying attention. He set it back down on the cooling rack and looked at it carefully, so carefully that Peter realized he was actually holding his breath.

“It’s a good bake,” he finally said, making Peter nearly faint with relief. “But there is a problem.”

“Oh?” Peter asked, innocently.

“See this here?” Wade grabbed the loaf in a very Paul sort of way and ran one finger along the edge, exactly where the loaf had been pushed to one side to create a lopsided appearance. “That happened because you didn’t make sure the seam was exactly in the middle underneath.”

Peter’s face felt hot, but he wasn’t so much ashamed as he was suddenly ridiculously turned on. Wade had not only properly identified a baking imperfection but had accurately diagnosed it.

“How careless of me,” Peter said, breathily, grabbing the counter to keep from jumping over it to tear Wade’s clothes off.

“It’s a shame,” Paul!Wade shook his head. “Perhaps you should do it over again.”

Peter blinked. “I – should?”

Wade nodded, grimly. “And maybe I can help you remember to mind what you’re doing this time. Pants off.”

Peter’s vision swam as he processed what was happening, but he was somehow able to get his house pants off before Wade made it around the counter. He was then bent over the counter so that he was looking at his lopsided loaf. One of Wade’s big hands rested firmly on his back, holding him in place, while the other efficiently pulled his underwear down to his thighs.

“Baking is about precision,” Wade lectured, still holding him down with one hand as he reached into a drawer with the other. “Maybe this will help you keep your mind on your work.”

Wade started tapping his right ass cheek with what Peter quickly realized was one of their wooden spoons. He sighed out a moan – he’d spanked Wade with one of those before, but he’d never been on the receiving end himself. It felt delicious, light and stingy, and then Wade suddenly ramped up the speed and intensity at the same time until Peter cried out, jerking fruitlessly against the counter. The spanks abruptly stopped, leaving Peter gasping, and then the light tapping started again but on his left cheek. Peter knew what to expect this time, but he still cried out and squirmed when the spanks suddenly ramped up. He whimpered as he heard Wade set the spoon on the counter.

“There now,” Wade said, landing one more hard spank right across the center with his big, rough hand. “Better get to it, and leave your pants off in case you need a reminder.”

Peter was so dizzy with arousal that he had to slowly push himself up from the counter and kept hanging onto it as he gathered his dough-making supplies. Wade, in very un-Paul-Hollywood fashion, helped him by getting the yeast and salt and flour, then gave him a wink that did nothing to help Peter’s dizziness and went to sit at the kitchen table.

Turned out what constituted “needing a reminder” was Peter’s ass getting less red. Wade stopped him twice while he was kneading to tip him back over the counter to re-redden his exposed, helpless ass with the wooden spoon. He continued this trend even once Peter had the dough covered to rise and had started working on dessert, only relenting once because Peter was afraid his egg whites would get weird. Wade kindly let him finish beating the whites to stiff peaks before once again blistering his ass.

By the time the first rise was done, Peter couldn’t look at the wooden spoon sitting ready on the counter without blood rushing straight to his cock. Talk about stiff peaks. He was removing the cling film from the bowl to tip the dough out for shaping when suddenly Wade’s hand closed around his wrist.

“One more thing,” he said, grinning slyly, “to help you stay nice and attentive.”

Wade bent Peter over the counter once again, his poor untouched cock brushing against the fabric of the apron he’d been allowed to wear (for hygiene purposes). He told him to stay and left Peter panting on the counter for what felt like an eternity, returning with a tube of lube and a smallish box.

He set the box right in front of Peter’s face, squished out some lube onto his fingers and set the tube there as well. Peter moaned helplessly as he felt Wade hold his ass cheeks apart and press two slick fingers against his hole. He worked him open, gently and thoroughly, until Peter was whining and pressing backwards to get more friction. Wade rewarded him with three sharp spanks on his tender ass.

“Hold still, now,” he said, cheerfully, as he finally opened the box and pulled out –

\-- Oh shit. The New Plug.

The vibrating one.

With the remote control.

“This is going to stay in you,” Wade said over Peter’s whimper as he steadily pressed the bulb into him, “until the bake is done.”

Wade leaned around so that they were face to face, one hand tugging on the base of the plug, pulling on Peter’s hole which was clamped shut around the bulb. “And it had better be perfect,” he warned.

If you’d asked Peter earlier that day what the easiest bread shape was, he’d have said a bloomer. You just rolled it up and tucked the ends under.

“Goddamnit,” he swore under this breath as Wade zinged the butt plug for the eighth time. Shaping a bloomer was suddenly the most goddamned difficult thing under the sun.

“Careful with that seam, Sweet Cheeks,” Wade reminded from his place at the kitchen table. He let Peter get the loaf just set on the baking tray before again pressing the button on the tiny remote. Peter sighed, heavily.

“Why isn’t this part of Bake Off already?” Wade asked as Peter carefully stirred heated cream and chocolate pieces while his ass vibrated in short bursts. “Technical challenge – make pancakes, but with a vibrator in your tush, Mary Berry holds all the remotes.”

“You’re a bad man,” Peter muttered as he tried to concentrate on stirring his ganache. Wade responded by making him wait in fear for a full ten minutes before buzzing him again.

By the time the second one-hour rise was done, Peter was nearly in tears. But he had to admit, he had iced a beautiful cake. Wade gave him a reprieve from the vibrator as he cut slices in the top of the gorgeously-risen bread loaf.

“Wouldn’t want you to cut yourself,” he said, leaning over Peter and kissing him on the neck. Peter harrumphed but tilted his head to give him better access.

Once they’d gotten the loaf safely into the oven with its steaming water, Peter turned to Wade, expectantly. “Oh, you’re not off the hook until this bake is done and buttered, Sugar Tits,” Wade chortled. “But don’t worry – I’ll help you pass the time.”

Wade’s solution was to bring one of their kitchen chairs right in front of the oven. He took what Peter thought was a stupidly long time moving the chair back and forth and side to side, lining it up meticulously with the oven window, before finally sitting down in it.

“There!” he proclaimed, cheerfully. “Now – on your knees, Pretty.”

Wade held out his hand and grinned. Peter sighed again but took the offered hand and obediently got to his knees right in front of Wade’s crotch. As he was leaning over to take Wade’s cock in his mouth, he glanced to the side to see that he did have a perfect view of his bread loaf.

“Now you can watch your bake,” Wade chirped, stroking his hair encouragingly.

Peter imagined what he looked like – on his hands and knees, naked from the waist down except for an apron, plug sticking out of his ass and vibrating in short spurts, holding his boyfriend’s cock all snug and warm in his mouth. His arousal had started to wane from sheer frustration, but he felt it return with a vengeance – Wade never failed to make him feel deliciously slutty.

The oven timer dinged what felt like hours later. Wade helped him to his feet and opened the oven to let Peter pull the loaf out and knock on the bottom to check that it was done.

“Five more minutes?”

Peter wanted so badly for the bake to be over, but he just nodded, dejectedly. It wouldn’t do to have gone through all this just to end up with a soggy bottom.

“Don’t worry, Honey Bunch,” Wade said, kissing him as he closed the loaf back in the oven. “You’ll be handsomely rewarded once you’re crowned Star Baker.”

For the extra five minutes, Wade allowed Peter to do more than just warm his cock. Peter was much more gratified by working Wade to hardness, eliciting little moans and sighs from him. He was even a little disappointed when the timer when off again, though his poor ass was really done with being vibrated.

Peter picked up the loaf and knocked on it, and they both cheered when it made a perfect hollow sound that meant the bread was done. He carefully set the loaf on the cooling rack and stood back, gazing proudly at his bread and the lovely cake he’d made sitting next to it.

Wade cleared his throat to get back into Paul Hollywood mode, and Peter swallowed, lowering his eyes and folding his hands in front of himself. He watched as Wade poked and prodded the loaf, squinting at it and turning it upside-down.

“It’s a good bake,” he assessed. “Good color, nicely shaped.”

“Thank you,” Peter murmured, flattered. Wade picked up their bread knife and mercilessly cut the loaf right down the middle, opening it and poking at the soft bread inside.

“Good crumb structure, very light. Let’s hope it tastes as good as it looks,” he said, pulling off a bite-sized piece and holding it out, expectantly.

Peter obediently opened up and let Wade feed him his own bread, chewing daintily. It was possibly the best bread he’d ever made. He watched Paul!Wade pop a bite into his own mouth, frowning as he chewed. Then he looked down, looked up at Peter, squinted, and held out his hand.

“Oh!” Peter sighed happily, holding his hand out for Wade to take it and give it a mighty, bear-like shake. “Oh my, is it really that good?”

“Perfection,” Wade said, dropping the act and pulling Peter in for a kiss. “And don’t forget this—“

He held out a tiny gold star and pinned it to Peter’s t-shirt. “A hand-shake and Star Baker?” Peter squealed. “I don’t know if I can stand it!”

“Aren’t you glad I helped you concentrate?” Wade asked, slipping around the counter.

“I guess,” Peter hissed as Wade cupped his tender ass, “but I’m ready for my reward, please.”

Wade gasped. “Being named Star Baker isn’t reward enough?”

Peter gave Wade a look that resulted in his being bent double on their comfy bed getting thoroughly fucked two minutes later. His poor ass was so sore from repeated wooden-spoon spankings but so happy to finally have a real (non-vibrating) cock in it that he came woefully soon. Luckily, Wade decided that he deserved to come several more times before they took a Cake and Bread Break.

“You know a ton about baking, babe,” Peter complimented as he fed Wade ganache off of his finger. “Do you want to try making bread yourself?”

“Noooo,” Wade said around a mouthful of chocolate. “Bread is goddamn witchcraft and I want no part of it. I’m just happy I’ve picked up enough to do a satisfactory impression of Paul Hollywood.”

 “You’re much sexier than Paul Hollywood, you know.”

Wade looked genuinely touched, which made Peter’s heart ache a little. “No way. He’s like a perfect Baking Bear Daddy slash Silver Fox with no chest hair.”

Peter gave him a cakey kiss. “I’ll take you and your hands-on coaching techniques any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to my Anon who loved "Yes Chef" so much they wanted more!! I'm so sorry it's been literally half a year since you asked for that, but I hope you like! <333
> 
> THANK YOU to QQI25, my sweet sweet beta, for asking for vibrating butt plug fun!!! <333
> 
> Up next in Domesti-kink: Sexy piercings! Littles on water slides! Naughty photos, weddings, double-dates, con-non-con, and more!!!
> 
> Got an idea/request/want to chat? Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
